Kyodai
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: Sosok itu tak akan pernah mengerti seperti apa perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Yuta/Yuki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kiichi Hotta

Warning(s): AU, Shounen-ai, Incest, Typo(s), dll.

Chapter 1 : Feeling.

Asaba Yuki, seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dan tatapan matanya yang selalu terlihat malas dan bosan kini tengah duduk bersila di dekat ranjang 2 tingkat yang ada di dalam kamar. Matanya yang juga berwarna coklat itu bergerak mengikuti sosok kembarannya yang merupakan kakak baginya yaitu, Asaba Yuta.

"Yuta, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Mencari buku..." jawab Yuta tanpa memandang ke arah adiknya itu.

"Buku apa?"

"Referensi untuk pelajaran Astronomi, apa kau melihatnya, Yuki?" menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, Yuta memandang wajah sang adik kembarnya itu.

"Hmm..." Yuki tampak berfikir sejenak, namun tak ada perubahan berarti pada ekspresinya. Begitu juga dengan Yuta, pemuda itu memandang adiknya dengan ekspresi datar, saudara kembar Asaba ini memang terkenal dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang cool.

"Yuta, maaf..." ucap Yuki pelan, wajahnya menunduk dan menatap lantai kayu kamarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, kau tak harus minta maaf Yuki." Yuta hendak kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari buku saat Yuki kembali bersuara.

"Bukumu hilang..."

"Hm?"

"Dua hari yang lalu aku meminjamnya, tapi aku lupa menaruhnya dimana..." jawab Yuki pelan, wajahnya tetap menunduk, lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai kamarnya.

"Haa-aah..." helaan nafas keluar dari belah bibir milik Yuta.

"Yuki..." anak bungsu keluarga Asaba itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sang kakak tengah meraih ponsel dan dompet yang tergeletak di meja belajar.  
"Temani aku ke toko buku..."

"Baiklah..." sahut Yuki pelan lalu berdiri dan meraih ponselnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar bersama sang kakak.

. . .

Yuki berjalan dengan tenang, pandangannya lurus ke depan, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, walau tampak memandang lurus ke depan, pada kenyataannya mata coklat itu sesekali melirik ke arah sang kakak yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya.

Jika kedua tangan Yuki dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, beda dengan Yuta yang hanya memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana, karena yang sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk membawa tas kertas berisi buku yang ia beli tadi. Matanya yang juga berwarna coklat itu benar-benar lurus memandang ke depan. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang berjalan di sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuta yang menangkap basah saat Yuki meliriknya.

"Aku lapar..." jawab Yuki dengan nadanya yang khas. Datar.

"Sudah jam makan siang, mau makan di rumah atau di luar?"

"Aku tidak mau di rumah."

"Kita ke Cafe."

"Tidak mau." tolak Yuki.

"Lalu?"

"Ne, Yuta, apa kau masih ingat pantai saat kita sd?"

"Pantai yang ada di belakang sd kita?"

"Aku mau ke sana..." ucap Yuki.

"Baiklah..." setuju Yuta "Kita beli makanan di Super Market dulu."

Yuki tak berkata apa-apa lagi, kakinya hanya ber gerak agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengan sang kakak.

Keduanya hanya diam selama menuju Super Market. Yuki tenggelam dalam fikirannya tentang perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya, walau sampai kapanpun tak akan ia akui secara langsung.

. . .

Setelah melewati beberapa menit perdebatan tentang makanan apa yang akan mereka beli, keduanya segera menuju kasir Super Market.

"Yuta, kau membeli makanan ringan?" tanya Yuki pada sang kembaran yang berdiri di sampingnya, sedangkan di sebrang keduanya sang kasir tengah menghitung dan membungkus belanjaan mereka.

"Yeah." jawab Yuki datar.

"Dan minuman soda?"

"Yeah."

"Kau yang bayar." ucap Yuki tanpa menoleh pada Yuta.

"Aku tahu."  
Dan keduanya diam menunggu sang kasir menyerahkan belanjaan mereka.

"Ini belanjaan kalian." sang kasir memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Yuta merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan pembayaran sedangkan Yuki yang mengambil kantong berisi apa yang mereka beli dari tangan si kasir.

"Terima kasih, lain kali datang lagi ya..." ujar sang kasir sesaat sebelum keduanya keluar dari Super Market.

"Yukki! Yutan!" sebuah teriakan yang memanggil nama keduanya membuat mereka menoleh ke asal suara, dua pasang mata coklat itu menangkap sosok Chizuru yang tengah berlari ke arahnya, di belakang pemuda hiperaktif itu ada Kaname dan Shun mengikuti.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?!" tanya Chizuru begitu semangat.

"Belanja." jawab Yuki seraya mengangkat tangannya yang membawa kantong dari Super Market.

"Ne, kalian belanja apa?" Shun bertanya dengan nada manis seperti biasanya.

"Nasi kotak." jawab Yuta.

"Nasi kotak? Untuk apa kalian membelinya?" saat ini Kanamelah yang bertanya.

"Untuk kami makan."

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku bodoh!" kesal pemuda berkaca mata itu.

"Orang tua kalian tidak di rumah?" Shun kembali bertanya.

"Kami ingin mema..-"

"Orang tua kami sedang pergi." Yuki dengan cepat memotong ucapan Yuuta.

"Heee? Jadi kalian hanya berdua di rumah?" tanya Chizuru dramatis  
"Yosh! Kami akan ke rumah kalian agar kalian tidak kesepian!" dengan semangat pemuda pirang itu membuat keputusan tanpa fikir panjang.

"Tidak perlu." tolak Yukki.

"Tidak, tidak, kami sebagai teman kalian akan menghapuskan rasa kesepian kalian berdua!"

"Tapi Chizuru-kun, bukannya kita mau menjenguk Masaki-chan yang demam?" tanya Shun pelan.

"Aaa! Aku lupa itu!" teriak Chizuru "Kanamecchi kau ikut Yukki dan Yuutan, biar aku dan Shun-chan yang menjenguk Mary!" perintahnya seenaknya saja.

"Kenapa harus aku?!" tanya Kaname kesal.

"Karena kehadiran Kanamecchi tidak diinginkan oleh Mary."

"Kurang ajar!"

"Ne, ne, Chizuru-kun, Kaname-kun..." Shun hendak menengahi keduanya.

"Kalian menjenguk Masaki saja, aku dan Yuta tak apa-apa..." ucap Yuki.

"Benarkah? Tapi..."

"Kami pergi, sampaikan salam kami pada Masaki."  
Yukki dengan cepat memotong perkataan Chizuru dan menarik lengan Yuta untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Argh! Ini salah Kanamecchi! Yutan dan Yukki pasti sedih karena tak ada yang mau menemani mereka, iyakan Shun-chan?!" Chizuru tampak meminta persetujuan dari sahabatnya yang berambut pink itu.

"Emm, kurasa tidak juga..." ucap Shun pelan, sedangkan Kaname terus memandang ke arah dimana kedua Asaba itu pergi.

"Kaname-kun..." panggil Shun.

"Ah, y-ya?" sahut Kaname sedikit terkejut.

"Ayo pergi, Chizuru-kun sudah berjalan lebih dulu..."

"Ya, baiklah..."

. . .

"Yuki, kenapa kau tak memberi tahu mereka?" tanya Yuta. Saat ini keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan dengan satu tangan di masing-masing saku celana.

"Karena mereka ingin menjenguk Masaki." jawab Yuki tak kalah datar dari Yuta.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Yuki membuka mulutnya dan membuat suara yang terdengar bagai bisikan di telinga Yuta.

"Aku ingin bersama Oniichan."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang bersuara, masing-masing tenggelam dalam fikiran mereka dengan mata yang tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Itu lautnya." ucap Yuta, mata coklatnya menatap hamparan laut biru di depannya.

"Sepi." ucap Yuki.

"Ini laut yang tak diurus." Yuta mendudukkan dirinya beberapa langkah dari bibir laut.  
"Ada apa? Kau tak mau duduk?" tanya Yuta pada Yuki yang masih berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kakak, Yuki berjalan pelan menuju Yuta lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping sang kakak.  
Mereka berdua membuka nasi kotak yang mereka beli dan memakannya dalam diam.

Ombak laut berdebam menghantam hamparan pasir, angin laut berhembus menerpa keduanya, membuat rambut coklat mereka menari, burung-burung berterbangan memberikan warna baru pada langit yang biru.

Kotak makan yang suda kosong serta sumpit yang telah terpakai tergeletak begitu saja di samping tubuh mereka.

"Hm?" Yuta melirik ke sebelah kanan tubuhnya saat merasakan ada tambahan beban di sana, dan benar saja, hamparan coklat tampak di matanya, Yuki tengah bersandar di pundaknya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menekuk lutut mereka, mengunci bibir dan menikmati hembusan angin serta deburan ombak.

"Yuta..." panggil Yuki pelan tanpa memandang sang kakaknya, ia tetap bersandar pada tubuh bagian kanan Yuta, mata coklatnya lurus memandang hamparan laut.

"Apakah kau akan berkencan suatu saat nanti?" tanyanya pelan.

"Entahlah." jawab Yuta pendek.

"Apakah kau akan berciuman suatu saat nanti?"

"Entahlah."

"Jika ada yang menyatakan suka padamu, apakah akan kau terima?"

"Entahlah."

"Jika ada yang..-"

"Yuki." Yuta memotong perkataan sang adik.

"Maaf..." ucap Yuki pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau ada masalah?" tanya Yuta sedikit ragu.

"Tidak..."

"Ayo bereskan ini, kita pulang." Yuta berniat membereskan sampah bekas makan mereka, tetapi Yuki sama sekali tak beranjak darinya.

"Yuki..."

"Aku masih mau di sini, Yuta."

"Tapi kita harus segera pulang."

"Aku masih mau di sini, sedikit lebih lama lagi..." suara Yuki seperti bisikan di telinga sang kakak.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Yuta menuruti kemauan sang adik, dia tetap diam di tempat, dan Yuki tetap bersandar di pundak kanannya.

Dalam keheningan di antara keduanya hanya deburan ombak yang memberikan suara, mata coklat keduanya memandang objek yang berbeda.  
Laut untuk sang adik, dan langin untuk sang kakak.

Chapter 1 -End-


	2. Chapter 2

KYODAI

Disclaimer : Kiichi Hotta

Warning (s) : Shounen-ai, incest, BL, Typo(S), AU, Dll.

Oh ya, disini Yuki ikut klub basket dan Manga ya.. :D

Chapter 2 : Secret.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saat Yuta dan Yuki sampai di rumah, ini di karenakan Yuki memiliki latihan sore di klub basketnya.

Asaba bungsu ini sebenarnya malas untuk latihan kalau saja sang kakak tak memaksanya. Sebagai gantinya Yuta harus menunggui Yuki hingga latihannya usai.

"Yuta, aku mandi duluan." Ucap Yuki pada sang kakak yang tengah meletakkan tas di meja belajarnya.

"Ya." Sahut Yuta pendek dan Yuki segera pergi ke luar kamar untuk menuju ke kamar mandi, pemuda yang memiliki bakat alami dalam olahraga itu hanya ingin berendam dalam air yang hangat.

**. . .**

Yuta menoleh ke arah pintu kamar saat pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Yuki yang sudah lengkap dengan piyamanya.

Di lehernya tergantung sebuah handuk berwarna putih, rambut coklatnya masih terlihat basah dengan titik-titik air di ujung-ujung rambutnya.

Asaba bungsu itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar lalu duduk membelakangi sang kakak. Mengerti akan maksud sang adik, Yuta hanya menghela nafas pelan seraya mengambil handuk yang tergantung di leher Yuki.

"Seharusnya kau mengelapnya dengan benar." Ucap Yuta seraya mengusap rambut coklat Yuki dengan handuk.

"Kalau aku mengelapnya dengan benar, kau pasti tak akan melakukan ini." Sahut Yuki tanpa menoleh pada sang kakak.

"Kau sudah besar Yuki."

"Aku tahu."

Keduanya terdiam, Yuta masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut sang adik sedangkan Yuki, memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati setiap usapan yang dilakukan sang kakak.

"Yuta." Panggil Yuki pelan.

"Hm." Sahut Yuta.

"Pertandingan nanti kau nontonkan?"

"Iya, aku dan yang lain pasti menontonmu."

Mendengar jawaban dari sang kakak, entah mengapa membuat Yuki merasa lega. Bukannya ia pesimis akan menang pada pertandingan basket yang akan di adakan 2 minggu lagi. Kemampuan basketnya tak usah dipertanyaKan. Tetapi mendengar jawaban sang kakak yang pasti akan melihatnya membuat hatinya tenang.

"Aku mau mandi." Ucap Yuta seraya berdiri.

"Hm." Sahut Yuki pendek.

Asaba sulung itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamarnya. Sepeninggalkan sang kakak, Yuki merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan tanpa sadar rasa kantuk menyergapnya.

**. . .**

Yuta berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, mata coklat miliknya menangkap sosok Yuki yang sudah terlelap di atas tempat tidur. Menghela nafas pelan, Asaba sulung itu melangkah masuk dan berhenti di samping tempat tidur, dipandang sosok sang adik yang sudah pulas, seulas senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Yuki." Panggilnya, sebelah tangannya tengah menggoyangkan tubuh sang adik, berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Yuki, bangun." Lanjutnya saat tak mendapati tanggapan dari si Asaba bungsu itu.

"Yuki."

"Aku mengantuk Yuta." Tanpa membuka kedua kelopak matanya, Yuki menanggapi sang kakak.

"Makan malam dulu, baru kau tidur lagi Yuki."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Yuki…"

"Baik, baik, aku bangun." Ucap Yuki sedikit kesal, ia dudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Ayo turun, Kaasan dan Tousan sudah menunggu."

"Hm." Sahut Yuki pendek.

Menghela nafas maklum, Yuta segera berbalik dan keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai bawah.

**. . .**

Pemuda berambut pink itu melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya, jarum jam tersebut sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam lewat.

Menghela nafas lelah, pemuda yang berparas manis itu mempercepat langkahnya, sebelah tangannya menjinjing kantong berisi bahan makanan yang ia beli di konbini.

"Shun?"

Pemuda itu berbalik saat mendengar namanya di panggil, kedua matanya sedikit melebar saat menyadari siapa sosok yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Kaname-kun…" ucap Shun menyebut nama sosok yang sudah sangat ia kenal itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Kaname seraya mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang kawan.

"Berbelanja sedikit, kaasan dan tousan sedang pergi ke kota sebelah untuk bertemu bibi…" jawab Shun dengan suara khasnya yang lembut.

"Adikmu?"

"Dia pergi ke rumah temannya."

Kaname tak berkata apa-apa lagi, mereka berdua hanya berjalan bersisian, angin malam berhembus membuat rambut keduanya menari.

"Kaname-kun sendiri? Sedang apa malam-malam di luar rumah?" tanya Shun setelah membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan." Jawab Kaname.

"Oh." Shun tampak mengangguk pertanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam diam, sesekali Kaname melirik ke samping, wajah sahabatnya itu tampak manis, apalagi dengan rambut pink yang membingkai wajahnya itu, belum lagi tatapan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang selalu terpancar dari kedua bola matanya. Pantas saja wanita seperti Misaki jatuh hati padanya.

"Kaname-kun?" panggilan dari Shun membuat lamunan Kaname buyar, pemuda yang selalu mengenakan kaca mata itu sedikit merona menyadari dirinya tengah melamunkan sang sahabat.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Shun.

"Hm, sedikit." Jawab Kaname seraya mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Hahaha…" Shun tertawa pelan "Kau malu?"

"Ti-tidak!" elak Kaname.

"Wajahmu memerah loh."

"Urusai!"

"Tuhkan beneran malu…"

"Urusai!"

"Memangnya apa sih yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Shun penasaran.

"Rahasia."

"Kaname-kun, ayo dong."

"Rahasia."

"Kaname-kun…"

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Kaname dengan senyum usil di wajahnya.

"Um…" Shun mengangguk semangat.

"Sungguh?" Kaname mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shun.

"Iya."

"Aku melamunkan…" Kaname membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, membuat Shun memandangnya dengan mata berbinar penuh keantusiasan.

"Melamunkan?" tanya Shun.

"Dirimu!" sentilan kecil di pucuk hidungnya membuat Shun membatu seketika, apalagi ucapan dari Kaname, tanpa sadar rona merah muncul di wajahnya.

**. . .**

Chizuru menghentikan langkahnya, mata birunya melirik ke samping lebih tepatnya kea rah seseorang gadis kecil yang berdiri 1 langkah di belakangnya.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan sosok gadis kecil itu ikut melangkah juga.

Chizuru kembali berhenti dan gadis itupun berhenti, Chizuru kembali berjalan dan gadis itupun ikut berjalan.

Hal itu terjadi berulang kali, membuat pemuda bermarga Tachibana itu menghela nafas.

"Mary…" panggilnya pad sosok gadis kecil itu yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya.

"A-apa?!" tanya Misaki berusaha seketus mungkin.

"Eh?" gadis yang memiliki rambut bergelombang itu mengedipkan matanya kaget saat Chizuru menarik tangannya dan memaksa gadis mungil itu berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kalau beginikan lebih baik." Ucap Chizuru seraya tersenyum lebar pada Misaki yang kini tampak merona.

"A-apaan sih?!"

"Wajahmu memerah loh Mary…" goda Chizuru.

"Diam!"

"Ahahahaha…" Chizuru tertawa lepas menatap Misaki yang terlihat malu.

Pemuda pirang itu melirik Misaki yang kini membuang muka.

'Kalau begini dia terlihat manis.' Batinnya senang.

**. . .**

Yuta berdiri di samping jendela besar yang ada di kamarnya, wajahnya ia dongakkan untuk menatap kerlap kerlip bintang di langit malam musim panas itu.

"Yuta, apa yang kau lakukan?" mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing di telinganya membuat Asaba sulung itu membalikkan badannya. Mata coklatnya menangkap sosok Yuki yang tengah duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Yuta pendek dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, Yuta tetap diam memandang keluar jendela.

"Yuki?" panggilnya saat merasakan ada beban tambahan di punggungnya.

Yuki tak menjawab panggilan dari sang kakak, Asaba bungsu itu hanya menggenggam erat kaos yang menjadi pelapis punggung sang kakak. Wajahnyapun ia tenggelamkan di punggung Yuta.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Yuta sabar menghadapi sifat sang adik yang sangat sulit ditebak.

Asaba sulung itu dapat merasakan kalau Yuki menggeleng di balik punggungnya.

Yuta tak berkata apa-apa lagi, pemuda itu membiarkan keheningan kembali mengambang di antara mereka.

"Aku sayang Yuta…" dengan lirih Yuki mengatakannya namun tetap terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran sang kakak.

Yuta tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya menanggapi ucapan sang adik…

"Aku juga menyayangimu Yuki…"

Yuki tak mengatakan apapun lagi, pemuda itu hanya mempererat genggamannya pada kaos piyama sang kakak.

Yuta tak akan pernah menyadari arti lain dari kata-katanya.

Chapter 2 – END.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Kiichi Hotta

Warning(s): Shounen-ai, BL, AU,Typo(s), OOC, Dll.

Kyodai

Chapter 3 : Antagonis

Jam istirahat merupakan saat-saat yang ditunggu-tunggu pleh semua siswa Homare High School tanpa terkecuali Yuki dan Chizuru. Kedua pemuda itu langsung melesat menuju kelas Shun dan Yuta, meninggalkan Kaname yang harus membantu sang guru membawakan buku ke perpustakaan.

"Hahahaha, kasihan Kanamecchi!" Chizuru tampak tertawa senang di samping Yuk, menertawakan nasib temannya yang tidak beruntung.

"Ne, Yukki…" panggil Chizuru.

"Hm?" sahut Yuki pendek.

"Kautak membawa bento?" tanya Chizuru saat menyadari sang kawan tak membawa apapun.

"Aku lupa membawanya."

Keduanya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas yang berwarna coklat. Chizuru melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas untuk mencari dua sosok temannya.

"Shun-chan!" panggilnya pada sosok kawan yang memiliki rambut pink itu.

Shun menoleh kea rah Chizuru lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang itu, kedua tangannya berada di depan dada, mendekap kotak bento yang ia bawa.

"Chizuru-kun… Yuki-kun…" ucapnya saat telah sampai di pintu kelas, tempat dimana Chizuru dan Yuki berada.

"Loh? Yutan kemana?" tanya Chizuru karena tak menemukan sahabat satunya.

"Ah, tadi Takahashi-san datang mencari Yuta-kun…" jawab Shub dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Takahashi?" ulang Yuki heran.

"Um, gadis yang dulu pernah berkencan dengan Yuta-kun."

"Hieee, apa mungkin meeka berdua kembali berkencan?" tanya Chizuru antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Aneh, ini harus diselidiki…"

"Tapi Chizuru-kun…"

"Shun-chan, apa kau tak mau tahu?"

"Emm, sebenarnya aku juga penasaran."

"Tuh kan! Maka dari itu, harus kita selidiki!" putus Chizuru "Kau juga maukan Yukki?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Ya, aku juga penasaran." Jawab Yuki singkat.

"Bagus!"

Pada akhirnya ketiganya tak jadi pergi kea tap untuk menikmati bento mereka, melainkan menuju tempat yang mereka yakini untuk memulai aksi memata-matai seorang Asaba Yuta.

. . .

Kaname memperhatikan ketiga wajah temannya yang terlihat sangat kecewa, pemuda yang selalu memakai kaca mata itu menatap Yuta, meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka." Jawab Yuta akan pertanyaan yang tak di utarakan oleh Kaname seraya terus memakan bentonya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan kalian?" tanya Kaname kesal kepada Chizuru, Shun dan Yuki.

Dengan serempak ketiga orang itu menggeleng, membuat kekesalan Kaname menjadi berlipat ganda.

"Astaga! Bahkan kau juga Shun!"

"Ini karena Yutan!" Chizuru menunjuk Yuta yang masih asik dengan bentonya.

"Kau melakukan apa Yuta?" tanya Kaname.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Asaba sulung itu.

"Yuta-kun bertemu dengan Takahashi-san di belakang sekolah." Ucap Shun.

"Lalu?" tanya Kaname tak mengerti.

"Kami penasaran." Jawab Yuki.

"Dan?"

"Saat kami mau melihatnya, dia sudah selesai berbicara dengan Takahashi!" teriak Chizuru dengan nada putus asa.

"Hanya karena itu?!" tanya Kaname tak percaya.

"Kau bilang 'hanya' Kanamecchi!"

"Itu salah kalian sendiri bodoh!" tanpa perasaan Kaname menjitak kepala kuning Chizuru.

"Aduh! Sakiiit Kanamecchi!" keluh Chizuru seraya mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan dari sang sahabat.

"Memangnya ada apa Takahashi mencarimu Yuta?" tanya Kaname tabpa memperdulikan keluhan Chizuru.

"Dia meminta saran CD dariku." Jawa b Yuta tenang.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hm."

"Bohong!" tuding Chizuru dan Shun bersamaan pada sang Asaba sulung.

"Aku jujur."

"Yuki kau mau kemana?" tanya Kaname saat melihat pemuda yang selalu memakai sweate kuning itu berdiri.

"Aku mau membeli makanan di toko kantin." Jawab Yuki lalu melangkah pergi menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan tangga.

Sepeninggala sang Asaba bungsu, keempat lainnya itu diam sembari menikmati bento mereka masing-masing.

"Ah!" suara pekikan dari Shun membuat ketiga sahabatnya menoleh.

"Ada apa Shun-chan?" tanya Chizuru.

"Aku lupa menitip jus pada Yuki-kun, aku akan membelinya sekarang." Jawab Shun seraya berdiri.

"Oke, aku titip jus campur ya Shun-chan." Ucap Chizuru seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Oke." Dan Shunpun pergi dari atap.

. . .

Langkahnya agak terburu-buru, di tangannya terdapat dua kotak jus yang baru saja dibelinya, sesekali Shun menyapa teman-temannya yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan dirinya.

"Loh? Bukannya itu Yuki-kun?" gumamnya saat mata indahnya menangkap sosok sahabat berambut coklat itu.

Shun hendak memanggil Yuki dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama menuju atap sekolah namun diurungkannya saat melihat sosok lain yang cukup ia kenal datang menghampiri Yuki.

"Bukannya itu Matushita?" gumam pemuda ping itu, tanpa Shun sadari kakinya sudah lebih dulu mengikuti Yuki dan Matushita pergi.

. . .

"Shun?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, membuat pemuda bermarga Matsuoka itu menoleh ke belakang, matanya sedikit melebar saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Yuta-kun." Ucapnya menyebut nama sang sahabat.

Yuta berjalan maju mendekati Shun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa Yuta-kun ada di sini?" tanya Shun bingung.

"Kau terlalu lama sehingga yang lain memutuskan untuk segera turun karena bel masuk hampir dibunyikan." Jawab Yuta datar.

"Ooh begitu." Shun mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa kau di sini?' tanya Yuta seraya menyerahkan kotak bekal milik Shun yang sudah kosong pada temannya itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Shun yang menerima kotak bekalnya dari Yuta "Ah! Aku melihat Yuki-kun dan Matsushita." Lanjutnya.

"Matsushista?"

"Um! Adik kelas kita, satu klub dengan Yuki-kun."

"Anak laki-laki pendek itu?"

"Yuta-kun, itu tidak sopan!" nasihat Shun.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Yuta mengabaikan nasihatnya temannya itu.

"Em, tadi aku melihat mereka menuju belakang sekolah."

"Ayo lihat mereka."

Shun mengangguk setuju dan ikut melangkah bersama Yuta menuju belakang sekolah, untuk melihat apa yang ingin mereka ketahui.

. . .

Shun menahan nafas tanpa sadar, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, dari balik dinding tempat ia bersembunyi, mata indahnya itu menangkap sosok sahabatnya, yaitu Yuki tengah berciuman dengan seseorang yang ia duga sebagai Matsushita, adik kelas mereka.

Pemuda dengan warna ambut pink itu melirik Yuta yang berada di sampingnya.

"Yuta-kun tahu?" tanya Shun dengan suara berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Yuki memiliki kekasih." Jawab Yuta, mata coklatnya tetap lurus memandang ke arah kembarannya yang baru saja melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Apa mungkin mereka baru jadian hari ini?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kelas Yuta-kun, biarkan Yuki-kun dengan kekasihnya." Ajak Shun dengan senym tulusnya.

"Hm." Sahut Yuta pendek dan mengikuti langkah sang sahabat pergi, namun ia sempat menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati sosok sang adik tengah mengusap saying pucuk kepala Matsushita.

. . .

Yuki tak mengerti mengapa ia dengan tiba-tiba mencium Matsushita, adik kelasnya. Bahkan ia tak mengerti mengaoa dirinya berkata 'iya' saat sosok kecil di depannya itu menyatakan suka dan meminta untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Yang ia tahu, saat matanya menangkap sosok Yuta dan Shun yang mengikuti dirinya dan Matsushita, di benaknya hanya terfikirkan 'bagaimana reaksi kakaknya bila dia memiliki kekasih?' dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Mata coklatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Matsushita yang terkejut dan merona setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Se-senpai…" ucap Matsushita terbata.

Yuki tersenyum pedih, dia tahu bahwa ia jahat, menggunakan perasaan orang yang mencintainya hanya emi tujuan egoisnya. Tepukan lembut ia berikan di pucuk kepala Matsushita.

"Pulang sekolah tunggu aku di ruang klub." Ucapnya lalu berlalu begitu saja dari sana.

. . .

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas pelan, matanya yang berwarna biru itu melirik ke samping, dimana salah satu sahabatnya duduk.

Chizuru tahu ada yang salah dari Yuki, sang Asaba bungsu itu terus menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dimengerti.

Pemuda blasteran itu ikut menatap keluar jendela untuk menemukan langit biru musim panas yang menjadi atap bumi saat ini.

Rasa gundah dan bimbang merasuk ke dalam hatinya, kenapa para sahabatnya terasa begitu jauh? Sampai-sampai tak sanggup rasanya ke dua tangan miliknya untuk menggapai.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Tachibana muda itu kembali menatap papan tulis, berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran saat ini.

. . .

"Shun-chan! Yutan!" dengan semangat Chizuru memanggil kedua sahabatnya yang tengah di ambang pintu kelasnya.

Bel pertanda pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu jadi tak heran kalau Yuta dan Shun berada di sana.

"Ayo pulang Chizuru-kun…" ajak Shun seraya tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

Chizuru berjalan agak cepat menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu, Kaname ada beberapa langkah di belakang dengan tujuan yang sama, menghampiri Shun dan Yuta.

"Yukki kau tidak pulang?" tanya Chizuru saat ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sang sahabat asih duduk di tempatnya.

"Kalian duluan…" jawab Yuki dengan nadanya yang datar seperti biasa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shun terdengar agak rahu untuk menayakannya.

"Aku ada kegiatan klub Manga."

"Oh, oke kami duluan ya Yukki!" setelah berkata seperti itu, Chizurupun keluar dari kelasnya diikuti oleh Kanam dan Shun yang sempat menatap Yuki sejenak.

"Kenapa kau masih disini Yuta?" tanya Yuki pada kakaknya yang tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Yuta tak langsung menjawab, melainkan menatap sang adik untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

"Jangan pulang terlambat." Ucapnya pelan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kelas sang adik.

Yuki tak mengatakan apa-apa, matanya tetap datar memandang kepergian sang kakak, berbeda dengan penampilannya yang tenang, hatinya tengah kacau dan juga kecewa.

Untuk saat ini biarkan dia menjadi seorang antagonis bagi Matsushita dan dirinya sendiri.

Chapter 3 – END.


	4. Chapter 4

KYODAI

Disclaimer : Kiichi Hotta

Warning(s) : Shounen-ai, incest, AU, Typo(s), OC, dll.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Wind.

Matsushita Ryunosuke hanyalah seorang siswa kelas 1 di Homare High School yang sangat mengagumi kakak kelasnya, Asaba Yuki. Dan tanpa ia sadari rasa kagum yang ada di hatinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang terasa lebih hangat.

Dan dengan keberanian atau yang lebih tepatnya kenekatan yang dimilikinya, laki-laki manis itu menyatakan semua yang ia rasa di hadapan sang kakak kelas.

Semuanya terasa lebih hangat saat kata 'iya' meluncur dari bibir Yuki-senpainya.

"Akh! Gomen!" serunya saat tanpa sadar tubuh kecilnya menabrak seseorang, tampaknya ia melamun saat menuju kelasnya.

"Tak apa" sahutan pendek dari orang yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak membuat Matsushita mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang itu.

"Yuta-senpai…" bagai bisikan laki-laki pendek itu menyebut nama orang yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Yuta menatap sosok kecil itu, adik kelasnya yang merupakan kekasih adiknya.

"Hei." Panggil Yuta datar.

"Ya?"

"Ayo ke atap."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Ba-baik!"

Keduanya diam tak berbicara apapun saat melangkah ke atap. Matsushita memandang punggung Yuta yang berada 2 langkah di depannya, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya.

Dia tak pernah berbicara secara langsung dengan kakak dari Yuki-senpainya itu, jadi tak heran kalau banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia utarakan.

Atau ini ada hubungannya dengan Yuki-senpai dalam hubungan mereka? Entah mengapa rasa takut tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya.

. . .

Kaname menopang dagunya, mata hitam yang berada di balik kaca mata itu memandang sosok sahabatnya yang tengah termangu menatap jendela. Helaan nafas keluar dari belah bibirnya, pemuda berkaca mata itu menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Yuki. Si Asaba bungsu itu terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Tsukahara-san…" panggilan dari seseorang membuat Kaname mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata hitamnya mendapati seorang perempuan berdiri di depannya.

"Ya?" tanyanya pada perempuan itu.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Azuma-sensei."

"Oh, oke. Terima kasih."

"Sama –sama."

Setelah kepergian perempuan yang merupakan salah satu teman sekelasnya itu, pemuda yang merupakan ketua OSIS di Homare High School itu berdiri dan segera pergi untuk menemui guru yang dimaksud.

Yuki menghela nafas pelan setelah kepergian Kaname, ia tahu sosok yang merupakan sahabatnya itu terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Asaba bungsu itu berdiri lalu pergi dari kelas, waktu istirahat masih cukup lama, jadi tak masalah kalau dia ingin menyendiri sejenak.

. . .

Matsushita menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana, tak ia perdulikan angin yang menerpannya, membuat rambutnya bergoyang.

Ia menekuk lututnya semakin rapat, menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Ucapan dari Yuta masih terngiang di pikirannya. Asaba sulung itu tidak melarangnya untuk memiliki hubungan dengan sang adik, namun sebaliknya, Yuta-senpai mendukungnya.

_"Dia memang tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya, dia hanya perduli dengan manga dan anime, tapi walau begitu, aku percaya padamu. Kau anak yang baik karena itu tetaplah bersamanya apapun yang terjadi." _

Ucapan yang membuatnya membeku seketika, apa dia sanggup melakukannya? Mengemban kepercayaan dari Yuta-senpai, tanpa sadar tetesan air mata keraguan mengalir dari matanya.

Dirinya benar-benar ragu.

"Matsushita…" panggilan dari suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal membuat pemuda kecil itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menoleh ke samping. Ia segera mengelap air mata di wajahnya saat menangkap sosok Yuki yang tengah berdiri dan memandang ke arahnya.

"Yu-Yuki-senpai…" gumamnya.

Asaba bungsu itu berlutut tepat di sampingnya, mata coklat itu membuatnya gugup karena pandangan Yuki yang terus terarah ke arahnya.

"Senpai?" kebingungan tampak jelas di wajah Matsushita saat Yuki menggerakkan tangannya ke arah pemuda tingkat pertama itu.

"Kenapa?" sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada datar meluncur begitu saja dari belah bibir Yuki bersamaan dengan sebuah cubitan yang mendarat di pipi tembam Matsushita.

"Tidak ada!" Matsushita menggeleng kuat berharap cubitan di pipinya akan pergi.

"Hm." Bergumam tak jelas, pada akhirnya Yuki melepas cubitannya.

Keduanya terdiam, Matsushita terlalu hanyut dengan pemikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari bahwa senpai kesayangannya itu terus memperhatikan dirinya.

"Senpai…" suara Matsushita terdengar begitu pelan di telinga Yuki.

"Hm?" sahut Asaba bungsu itu.

"Yuta-senpai itu orangnya baik ya…"

Yuki tak berkata apa-apa membuat Matsushita memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Dia memiliki banyak penggemar dan juga teman, dikelilingi oleh para sahabatnya yang baik dan sangat perhatian juga menyayangimu."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Yuki.

Adik kelasnya itu tersenyum kecil dan lurus memandang Yuki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya merasa seperti itu." jawab Matsushita.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sebagai seorang kakak kelas."

"Dia memang sempurna, sebagai teman, sahabat, dan kakak."

"Tapi Yuki-senpai juga hebat kok." Ucap Matsushita cepat setelah Yuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya tersebut.

"Hm?"

"Senpai hebat dalam olahraga, pengetahuan manga dan anime senpai sangat luas, senpai juga perhatian."

"Perhatian?" Yuki mengulangi kata itu dengan heran, baru pertama kali ini dia disebut perhatian.

"Kalau tidak, mana mungkinn senpai ada di sini bukan?"

Yuki tak mengatakan apapun, matanya menyendu memandang Matsushita, rasa bersalah yang ada di hatinya semakin membesar tatkala senyum tulus pemuda kecil itu diberikan kepadanya.

. . .

Tubuh Shun terlihat menegang saat merasakan ada dua tangan yang melingkar di tubuhnya dari belakang, dengan cepat pemuda yang memiliki surai pink itu menoleh untuk mendapati seseorang yang sudah ia kenal tengah bertopang dagu di pundaknya.

"Yuta-kun?" panggilnya pada sosok sahabatnya itu, ia hendak protes dan meminta agar Yuta melepaskan pelukannya kalau saja pemuda pink itu tak melihat ekspresi yang tertera di wajah sang sahabat.

"Yuta-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shun tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatir miliknya.

"Hm." Jawab Yuta dengan gumamannya yang tidak jelas.

"Lepas Yuta-kun, kita dilihat banyak orang." Ucap Shun yang risih dengan pandangan teman-teman di kelasnya.

Yuta tak berkata apa-apa namun menuruti ucapan dari sang sahabat pinknya. Asaba sulung itu beralih duduk di kursinya.

Shun menatap Yuta sejenak lalu memilih duduk di hadapan sang sahabat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shun.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Yuta pendek.

"Kalau ada masalah kau ceritakan saja Yuta-kun, kita ini sahabatkan?" bujuk Shun.

Asaba sulung itu menatap Shun sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap pelan kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya sudah, terserah padamu saja." Shun menepis pelan tangan Yuta dari kepalanya.

"Shun! Yuta!"

Panggilan dari seseorang yang sudah mereka kenal membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, terlihat Kaname tengah melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Kaname-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Shun seraya berdiri.

"Kalian melihat Yuki?" Kaname menjawab pertanyaan Shun dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak." Jawab Yuta pendek.

"Aku juga tidak." Tambah Shun.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya."

"Aku bantu ya?" tawar Shun pada sang sahabat berkaca matanya itu.

Kaname tersenyum kecil "Terserah padamu." Ucap Kaname lalu berbalik untuk kembali melanjutkan pencarian terhadap teman sekelasnya itu.

"Yuta-kun, aku membantu Kaname-kun dulu ya." Pamit Shun, tanpa menunggu jawaban temannya, pemuda pink itu segera pergi menyusul Kaname, tanpa menyadari pandangan dari Yuta yang terarah padanya.

. . .

Matsushita memandang wajah senpai-nya yang berada di pangkuannya. Anak kelas 1 di Homare High School itu ingin membangunkan Yuki karena bel masuk telah berdentang, namun diurungkanya saat indra penglihatannya menangkap wajah tidur sang Senpai yang terlihat gelisah.

Pemuda kecil itu menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, matanya melebar saat mendapati dua sahabat senpainya muncul dari sana.

"Yu –" sosok yang memakai kaca mata itu menghentikan panggilannya saat mata gelapnya melihat Yuki yang tengah tertidur di pangkuan Matsushita.

"Matsushita-san…" suara Shun yang lembut itu terdengar bagai bisikan di indra pendengaran pemuda tingkat pertama tersebut.

"Se-senpai…" bisik Matsushita.

Yuki membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan gerakan tiba-tiba pada alas tempat ia merebahkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu segera memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuki pada Matsushita.

"Itu…"

Yuki mengikuti ke arah mana pemuda itu menunjuk, mata coklatnya dapat melihat Shun dan Kaname tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dan memandang ke arahnya.

Pandangan mereka bertiga saling beradu, menyampaikan kara-kata yang tak sempat untuk diungkapkan.

Yuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Matsushita…

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu." Ucap Yuki datar yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari kekasih kecilnya itu.

Matsushita segera berdiri dan wajahnya tetap menunduk menatap lantai tempat ia berpijak.

"A-aku permisi…"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Matsushita segera melewati Kaname dan Shun untuk segera kembali ke kelasnya.

Suasana di atap menjadi sangat hening setelah kepergian Matsushita. Hanya ada angin yang berhembus menerpa ketiganya.

Asaba bungsu itu berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari debu.

"Sejak kapan?" pertanyaan dari Kaname membuat Yuki mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemuda berkaca mata itu.

"Apanya?" tanya Yuki.

"Kau dengan Matsushita."

"Oh, 2 hari yang lalu."

"Kau tak mengatakan apa-apa pada kami?"

"Untuk apa?"

Kaname ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Yuki namun ia urungkan niatnya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak terlihat terkejut Shun, apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Kaname pada Shun yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Be-begitulah." Jawab Shun seraya tertawa canggung.

"Apa Yuta tahu?" tanya Kaname pada Yuki.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Asaba bungsu itu menjawab.

"Entahlah."

Kaname mengernyit heran saat mendengar jawaban Yuki yang seperti bisikan itu.

Asaba bungsu itu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap awan putih yang menghiasi langit biru. Mata coklatnya mengikut awan yang terombang-ambing mengikuti tiupan angin tersebut.

Kaname menatap sosok temannya, pemuda berkaca mata itu tahu ada yang salah dengan Yuki. Sudah dari lama ia merasakan hal itu dan yang ia pahami, semuanya menyangkut dengan sosok Yuta.

Pemuda itu hanya berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 – END.

Notes : Thanks banget buat yang udah baca and ngereview nih ff, padahal aku publish ff Yuta/Yuki ini hanya untuk menyalurkan ide di otak aja and gak terlalu berharap bakalan ada yang ngereview, tapi aku tentu aja seneng kalau ada yang mau melakukan hal tersebut. :D


End file.
